Emerald City High School: What could go wrong?
by HealingSacrifice
Summary: Silver begins his freshman year of high school, and the gang's already all here! Things will go smoothly right? -edit- This story WILL contain slash!
1. You ready?

"Wow. What a dump." Was the first thing out of Sonic's mouth when he, Silver, and Espio entered the apartment they chose to rent together. "Tell me about it. Would it kill these people to clean up once in a while?" Silver grumbled as he dropped his stuff off to the side. The carpets were badly stained, the walls looked a little yellow possibly from nicotine, and the counters felt sticky like something was spilled on them.

"Nothing a little cleaning up won't fix." Espio heaved his bag over his shoulder again and went down the hall to figure out which room he wanted. There were only two rooms, a one bed bedroom and a two bed bedroom.

"I don't mind sharing a room with anyone." Silver gave a shrug, grabbing his stuff again and following Espio into the hall. Sonic was quick to dash into the single bed room, not liking the idea of being crammed into a room with someone else. "Maybe you don't, but this hedgehog needs his space." He said as he threw his bag on the bed and kicked off his shoes.

"Guess you 'n me are sleeping in here." Silver said with another little shrug and Espio entered the room. "A bunkbed? What are we, ten years old?" He complained, sitting down on the lower bunk. "We can always take it apart." Silver said, setting his bag down. "Nah, don't worry about it. This place is small enough as it is." Espio leaned back and kicked off his shoes, stretching his arms. "Now remember Silv…if anyone does anything to you, you'll tell me right?" Silver smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed. "Of course, of course…goodness, you act like I can't take care of myself." He lifted his hands, using his telekinetic powers to open the dresser drawers and set his clothes down in them. See Espio? He thought pridefully. "Heh….don't get too ahead of yourself kid. This is high school, and your first year too." Espio grinned a little, hearing Silver scoff at him. "You worry too much. I mean c'mon…who's gonna mess around with me?" He asked as he left the bedroom to go watch TV for a bit.

Fate had an answer to that question, and it would come next week: His first day of high school.


	2. First class

"Silver, get your lazy ass out of bed." This was Silver's wake-up call a week later, on the day of his first day of school. Espio had been up since the break of dawn, cleaning and marking stuff on the calendar.

"Don' wanna…" Silver grumbled, pulling the covers over his head. Espio heaved an irritated sigh and grabbed the comforter, swiftly yanking it off and opening the blinds. "I said get UP." He demanded. Silver blinked his golden eyes open and sat up slowly, smacking his lips. "Shit I'm thirsty…is Sonic up yet?" Espio nodded, putting things in his backpack. "Yes, he's in the shower, which is where you're going as soon as he's out. And don't take too long, I don't want you holding us up."

"Okay okay, sheesh." Silver rolled out of bed and lazily shuffled into the kitchen for some quick cereal, seeing that Espio had left him some…salad? "Salad for breakfast? No thank you." Silver stuck his tongue out at it and retrieved the box of Apple Jacks, along with some milk. "Do you have money for lunch?" Espio asked as he approached from the bedroom, earning an eyeroll from the younger. "Yes. What are you, my mother?" Espio leaned on the counter, listening to Silver's munching. "May as well be, you obviously can't do anything yourself."

"Ahhhhh a shower~ Good stuff." Sonic grinned as he stepped out of the bathroom, having stayed in there to get ready after the shower. "Any coffee?" He asked and Espio crossed his arms. "I don't drink the stuff, Sonic. You know that." Sonic was disappointed of course when there was none made. "Bummer! Guess we're stopping at the gas station before school." Espio turned his head. "What for?" Sonic stared at Espio like he can't believe he asked that. "Rockstars! I need my morning buzz, man."

"Alright, shower's open. In you go." Espio said as he pointed his thumb toward the bathroom. "In a minute! I'm eating." Silver said through a mouthful. "Well eat faster, you're not gonna make us late." Espio said back. Another eyeroll. "Alright, chill." Silver practically drank the rest of his cereal and dropped his bowl in the sink before heading for the bathroom for his shower. "Awwww Sonic you got the floor all wet!" He complained loudly. "Awww don't be a whiner!" Sonic retorted while buttering a piece of toast.

Silver got himself all ready for school, staring at himself in the mirror as he made sure his spikes were intact. If he had to be honest with himself, he was a little nervous. He hadn't seen the others for a while and they were all going to be there. Would there be drama? Bullies? Fights? It was all rather scary for him, though he would never admit to that.

"Silver, let's go!" Sonic called, waiting at the front door with Espio. "Okay…" Silver mumbled to himself, slinging his backpack over his shoulders. "Here I go."

The drive to the school wasn't a long one, but it seemed so daunting. The parking lot was crammed with parents' cars, buses, staff vehicles, and some cars that didn't even belong there. "Alright, get out." Espio said after he got the car parked and turned off. Silver and Sonic both stepped out and Silver could only bring himself to stare at the school.

"Welcome to high school, buddy. These are gonna be the best years of your life." Sonic said smugly, a little amused by Silver's…newness. "Alright everyone, let's break out our schedules." Espio said as he drew his from his backpack. It was still perfectly intact of course, not a single crease. Sonic pulled his from his pocket, where it was covered in tears, doodles, and…lipstick? Silver also retrieved his from his pocket, but it was just folded. "Hey Esp, check it out! We got Chemistry together." Sonic said before casting a glance to Silver's schedule. "You…probably won't get any classes with us since you're two years below. Sorry we can't walk with you to class, bro." Silver blew that one off. "Please, I can go myself. I'm not afraid." He puffed up his fluffy chest just a little as they came upon the steps that led into the school building. Silver swallowed noisily but forced himself not to stop as he marched up the steps boldly.

"Silver? Hey there!" Silver didn't have much time to turn as a body threw itself on him, arms around his neck. "Whoa! Hey..! Blaze?" He blinked as she drew back a little, flashing him her gentle smile. "It's been a while. I was excited when I heard you were coming here." Silver gave her a smile back, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah…Espio kinda dragged me into it." Blaze cast a quick peek at Espio and Sonic. "Well…I'm glad they did." The chiming of the clock snapped them to attention and Espio gasped. "You fools, we'll be late!" He dashed off, with Sonic in tow. "Later Silv!" Blaze shifted her messenger bag. "Well, where's your first class? I'll help you find it if I can." Silver looked at his schedule again, scanning over the classes. "Uhh…English in room 12." Blaze nodded, grasping his wrist. "I know where that is~ Let's go, quickly!" The two trotted down the hallway together. Blaze left Silver at the English building, where he made a rather awkward entrance.

"You're late Silver." The teacher immediately said, writing on the dry-erase board. "Er…sorry. Had a little trouble finding the classroom." Silver said, trying to find his way to his seat. "If there's something you must know about me, it's that I don't like excuses. Detention." The teacher replied sharply. "WHAT?" Silver blurted, causing the rest of the class to giggle. Silver sunk down in his seat, just feeling embarrassed. "Ha! Check out this loser." A certain green hawk whispered to his neighbor, a pretty brown chipmunk. "Jet, don't be mean..! He's new here." She grabbed her books and relocated herself to the desk next to Silver, grinning at him. She was a little awkward at first, unsure of how to approach him when he seemed like he was trying to avoid everyone's stares.

"Hey there~ I'm Sally Acorn." Silver blinked and looked up at her, surprised she was being nice to him. "Sally? Aren't you Sonic's girlfriend?" Sally blushed a little, clearing her throat. "Well…ex girlfriend. We just…kinda drifted apart." She said, and then was shushed by the teacher. "No talking! Now, I'm going to repeat myself because SOMEONE had to come in late. My name is Mr. Hackney and welcome to Introduction to English." Silver sank in his chair, cursing the teacher silently for calling him out AGAIN.

Yep. This was gonna be a long semester.


	3. Party hardy

"Thank God that's over." Silver complained as he was finally let out of English. He went straight for the lockers, finding his and flinging it open. "Time to ditch this heavy ass English book." He said, unceremoniously plopping it in there and swinging the locker door shut. "Gah!" He jumped when the door shut and suddenly, Shadow was standing behind it, leaning against the lockers. "What's your problem?" Shadow mumbled, not even looking at him. "Shadow? When'd you get there?" Silver asked, feeling dumb for scaring like that. "A while ago. You must be blind." Shadow said flatly and pushed off the lockers to walk down the hallway. "Well, nice to see you too." Silver said in his most sarcastic voice possible, watching Shadow saunter down the hallway.

"Shadow…" He muttered quietly, almost wishing the black hedgehog would have taken more time to talk to him. He quickly shook his head and turned right around to get to his next class. "Ass." He spat, not wanting any reason to think about Shadow. He didn't even expect him to be here!

"Alright, how bad is this class gonna be?" Silver complained as he walked into get to his seat. At least he wasn't late. "Hey Silver!" A…relatively young voice caught his attention and he looked up toward the door. "Tails? What're you doing here?" He asked as the orange fox took a seat next to him. "I'm a kid genius, remember? I got to skip a lot of grades." He said proudly, pulling out his math book. "That's pretty neat, dude. You're probably breezing through this stuff." Silver said, hushing up as the teacher entered. "Alright, sit down sit down everyone. Welcome to Algebra 1, I am Mr. Denwright." Silver relaxed in his chair, liking how this teacher sounded a lot more laid back than the last one. "Give me a minute and I'll pass out the syllabus."

Math floated on by with no issues and Silver left the class feeling just fine. "Hey Silver, wanna meet up with Sonic for lunch?" Tails asked after throwing his backpack in his locker for the time being. "Yeah sure." Silver left his backpack as well, walking with Tails to the court where lunch was being served. They both settled on pizza before starting to wander together, finding Sonic sitting at a table with Knuckles, Espio, and Mighty.

"Hey guys." Silver said as he joined them, Tails right behind. "Ey, Silver! How's your first day goin so far?" Sonic asked, taking another bite of his chili dog. "Pretty good, if you don't count the fact that I got a damn detention." Silver grumbled, picking up his pizza. "Detention? On the first day? You rebel." Sonic teased, licking some stray chili from his thumb. "No, that teacher is an asshole." Silver shot back, picking off the pepperoni. When he leaned over to throw out the unwanted pepperoni, a certain black hedgehog caught his eye again. He was standing quite a ways away, just leaning against one of the support beams for the roof.

"Silver?" A voice called to him, but it seemed so distant. "Silver!" He finally recognized it as Sonic's and he rushed to sit back up, only managing to fall out of his seat and onto the ground.

"Dude…what is up with you?" Sonic asked as he stared down at him, though couldn't help but chortle. "Uhh…nothin." Silver got back up in his seat, brushing dirt from his silvery fur. "Sheesh, that was embarrassing…" He muttered inaudibly and ate his pizza in silence. His golden robs snuck just one more look at the black hedgehog, though he was quick to look away when the crimson gaze turned on him.

"_Why the fuck am I staring at Shadow? I don't even like the guy!" _Silver screamed at himself, knowing on his pizza. This caused him to pick up only tidbits of his friends' conversation. Something about a party, girlfriends, "You're gonna be there, right Silv?" Sonic's voice brought him back. "Huh? What?" Silver blinked, shaking his head.

"Dude were you even listening? Party at Mighty's next weekend!" Sonic said, lightly smacking his forehead. "Uhh…no thanks man. I'm not much of a partygoer." Silver said, finishing off the crust of his pizza. "Awww c'mon Silvy!" Sonic playfully pinched his cheek. "Live a little! Do you really wanna sit at the apartment alone?" Silver thought about that one and heaved a defeated sigh. "Not really…fine, I'll be there."

"Sweet! That means that everyone's officially going!" Sonic declared, hopping off his seat with his backpack and his skateboard. "Alright guys, I'm off to the lockers before my next class. Catchya later." He gave a little wave before throwing his skateboard down and jumping on it, expertly bunny-hopping up the cement stairs and grinding on the rails on his way down.

"Hn. What a showoff." Espio said quietly, popping a cracker in his mouth. Silver ran a hand through his quills, feeling a little unnerved. What the heck was he supposed to do at a party?

And he still had his detention to think about.


	4. Detention

The door creaked loudly as Silver slowly pushed it open, quietly stepping into the classroom. "Ugh this sucks…Sonic and Espio had better get me something at Taco Bell." He mumbled, a little bummed that he would have to take a bus home and miss going out with his roommates. He dropped his backpack wherever and heavily plopped into a chair. At least no one else was here to laugh at him.

At least he thought.

He turned his head upwards a little bit as the door was pushed open, and he nearly deadpanned as Shadow strolled in, letting the door slam behind him. _"Shadow? The hell is he doing in here?" _Silver almost blurted, trying to not draw attention to himself.

"You know, this is detention." Silver said, rather awkwardly at that. "Yeah. And?" Shadow said quietly, also plopping down in a chair. "And…why are you here?" Silver asked, annoyance in his tone. "I fell asleep in class. What about you?" His red eyes fell on the silver hedgehog again and Silver felt a little flustered. "Err…I was late."

"Hn." Was Shadow's only response as he propped his feet up on the desk, folding his arms and closing his eyes. Silver twiddled his thumbs absentmindedly, not able to believe he was stuck in detention alone with Shadow.

"So, uhh…you going to the party at Mighty's?" He asked, trying to strike up conversation to pass the time. Shadow cracked open one eye to look at him. "Me? Go to one of Sonic's lame parties? Not on your life." He answered in his oddly stoic voice, closing the eye again. Silver huffed quietly, annoyed that Shadow wouldn't even try to talk to him.

"And stop staring at me, it's kinda weird." Shadow said in a snarky tone, which caused Silver to jump a little. "Wh-who said I was staring at you, you egotistical prick!" He yelped, defending himself. Shadow's eyes snapped open and Silver could barely hear him hiss through his teeth. Shit.

"What?" Shadow growled, his ears flattening a little. "You heard me! You deaf or something?" Silver kept his defiant tone, standing up from his chair. He could tell that Shadow was irritated, but at least he was talking. The ebony hedgehog unfolded his arms and got up out of his seat, approaching Silver and unnerving him a little.

"Do you realize how fucking annoying you are?" Shadow snarled, coming within an inch of Silver's face. "Me? Annoying? You won't even talk to me! What the hell is that!" Silver then blushed slightly, having accidentally revealed that he was actually bothered about Shadow not talking to him. Something flashed in Shadow's crimson orbs and he planted a hand against Silver's chest, giving him a rough shove into the desk next to his. "Ow, you bastard! What was that fo- huh..?" Silver quieted when he realized that Shadow was hovering above him a little.

"So you're mad that I haven't talked to you?" He asked in a low voice, staring into Silver's golden eyes. He could almost feel the anxiousness radiating from the younger hedgehog. "I..! Uhh…that's not what I meant!" Silver squeezed his eyes shut and averted his gaze, feeling like he was making a bigger fool of himself. The lack of space between them wasn't helping either. He gasped lightly and his eyes flew open when he felt a hand under his chin tip his head up, the thumb gently brushing against his bottom lip.

"What? Do you have some weird crush on me or something?" Shadow spoke in a dangerous voice that made Silver shiver. He was talking like he already knew something, and was just teasing Silver for shits and giggles. His gentle grasp on Silver's chin kept him from shaking his head and looking away.

"N-not funny Shadow…cut it out." Silver said rather weakly, feeling his lower back press against the desk as Shadow shifted closer to him. "Why?" Shadow said in an almost-whisper, raising his knee a little to rest it between Silver's slightly trembling legs.

"Don't..!" Silver yelled, mostly in surprise at the action. "Does this turn you on?" Shadow was muttering quietly in his ear now, the hand on his chin slipping down to rest on his abdomen. "What?! Shadow this isn't funny, knock it off!" Silver started thrashing a little, needing to break away. Away from Shadow's voice, his eyes, his words, his scent, everything that drew him closer to the black hedgehog. Shadow swiftly caught Silver's arm and slammed it on the desk, leaning over him a little.

"Idiot. You don't seem to remember who you're dealing with here." Shadow said darkly, lowering himself so their noses almost touched. He could feel Silver's ragged breath against his face and he cracked a teeny smile. "As annoying as you are, you're actually pretty cute." The subtle blush on Silver's face had increased tenfold and it was more than visible now. "Go fuck yourself…" Silver cursed, more than sure that Shadow was doing this just to get a rise out of him.

He shouldn't have glanced away.

No more than a second after he spoke, another mouth covered his and his eyes flew wide open. _"Holy fuck, Shadow is…kissing me!"_ He could only utter a muffled sound as Shadow's tongue forced its way into the younger's inexperienced mouth. Silver squirmed against him, but he felt like he was losing his willpower each passing second. Shadow smirked a little into the kiss when he felt Silver relax, drinking in his little victory. When Silver started kissing back, he slowly released his arm, which immediately wrapped itself around his neck. Shadow groaned quietly in response, instinctively pushing his hips against Silver's. He growled quietly as the need for air made itself known and he drew his head back a little, both of them panting loudly.

"So I was right…" Shadow's whisper ghosted across Silver's cheek, making him tremble a little. "Sh..Shadow…" Silver breathed, eyes half-lidded. He arched his back as the older's hand slid up to his fluffy chest, pushing his shirt up. Silver had lost all sense of thought, his mind and senses clouded with a strange desire that he could not name. His head fell back a little as Shadow lightly nuzzled his cheek and moved down his neck to give little bites.

Both of their ears perked in surprise when a loud bell rang, signaling that detention was over. "Damn.." Shadow cursed as he lifted his head, standing up straight and recomposing himself, a little flustered himself. He cast a final glance at Silver before leaving the classroom, doing well to hide his subtle embarrassment.

"Holy shit.." Silver mumbled, his eyes still wide. He slid off the desk and pulled his shirt back down, trying to not look like he just got ravaged. He could barely even grasp what just happened and suddenly, every meeting with Shadow was going to be twenty times more awkward. Great…

This was going to be fun to keep from Sonic and Espio.


End file.
